


Scrambled Recollection

by daenabenjen42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Call-Back to Window of Opportunity, Gen, Recovering Amnesiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the memories that surfaced didn't make much sense. This was one of those...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: Season Seven, mid-way thru Fallen with reference to Window of Opportunity (Season Four)  
> Disclaimer: Yes... disclaimed to MGM.  
> A/N: This was for the Second Proverbs Challenge. It is also my first ever attempt at writing Stargate SG1. I had fun. The proverb: #48 You can't unscramble a scrambled egg. - modern saying

~*~*~*~

Two days had gone by and slowly, very slowly, everybody had adjusted to seeing him around the base again. It hadn't escaped Jack's notice, as he found his way to the commissary that morning, that the collective mood seemed lighter... happier. As if something that had been missing for far too long was suddenly returned and righted again.

Entering the commissary, he spotted Daniel sitting at a table, staring at his scrambled eggs as if he'd never seen scrambled eggs before. Which, Jack mused as he got himself some breakfast and joined the younger man at the table, could have very likely been the case. "Staring at them won't unscrambled them, you know."

Daniel glanced up at him quizzically. "Hmmm?"

"Your scrambled eggs."

Daniel studied him for a moment before he took a bite of the aforementioned dish. He swallowed. "I have this odd... recollection."

"Oh?"

"Did I once ask you the same question unknowingly every morning for more than a month?"

The question made him pause, as Jack hadn't expected to be asked something so deep while eating breakfast. But this being Daniel, he probably should have. "Closer to three or four."

Daniel stared at him. "What?"

"This is better told with Carter and Teal'c here, but yes. You did." Jack waited for Daniel to stop staring at him, and when he didn't, sighed. "There was a machine that looped time every ten hours. It lasted three or four months... and at one point during the looping, Teal'c and I played golf through the Stargate."

Daniel continued to stare at him. "So..."

"You'll never know how much I don't want to ever see another bowl of Fruit Loops again, Daniel," Jack told him in all seriousness and proceeded to eat with renewed relish.

Daniel blinked, smiled, and let the subject drop, clearly satisfied with the answers Jack had given.

Between them, Jack heard the question he'd been confronted with at the start of every loop again, and had to wonder what they'd been talking about that had gotten Daniel that worked up. He didn't remember now.

_"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"_


End file.
